northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 79: Here It Is! The Next Armored Fighter
Oracle 79: Here It Is! The Next Armored Fighter (ここにあります！次アーマードファイター Koko ni arimasu! Ji Āmādo Faitā) is the seventy-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the debut appearance of Armored Fighter Platinum. Synopsis While fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, an unknown Armored Fighter named Armored Fighter Platinum appeared during the battle and helped Irie and the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. Plot The Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa saw the Armored Fighters and Chariot Soldiers were fighting. In order to defeat the Armored Fighters, he transformed into Chariot Fighter Ray and surprisingly attacked them using his Chariot Arrow. The Armored Meister Fighters, on the other hand, upgraded their armor forms into Meister Upgrade Mode and teamed up with the Armored Energy Fighters to face Mayor Akazawa in a battle. On the other hand, Irie and the Armored Force Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, they helped the Armored Meister and Energy Fighters to defeat Mayor Akazawa, but nothing happened when they were attacked simultaneously by Mayor Akazawa using his Chariot Arrow. As he performs his finishing move, an unknown Armored Fighter suddenly appeared, and it attacked him using Platinum Arrow. Because of the attack made by an unknown Armored Fighter, he was de-transformed back to his civilian form and ran away. Afterwards, Irie thanked the Armored Fighter who saved their lives, and it thanked them back and left afterwards. In TransHead TV Media Center, Irie told to Anaira and Hiroyo and even Erika that they saw an unknown Armored Fighter who saved their lives after they were defeated by Mayor Akazawa. There the unknown Armored Fighter defeated Mayor Akazawa after he perform his finishing attack. She also said that because of the unknown Armored Fighter, their lives were saved from Mayor Akazawa's hands. Hiroyo asked them if they asked the Armored Fighter about his or her name, but Irie answered nothing and instead, she said that the Armored Fighter left after saving them. Erika, on the other hand, said that someone's using another Armored Fighter Equipment after the Chariots took it from her old hideout which was they invaded three years ago after she developed the said equipment. Anaira said that probably an unknown individual saved the Armored Fighter Equipment from the hands of the Chariots and kept somewhere else. Because of this, Erika said that she will find out who was the user of another Armored Fighter Equipment, while Anaira said that she will find out who is the unknown Armored Fighter once it appears again. Meanwhile, struggling in defeat, Mayor Akazawa can't believe that he was attacked by an unknown Armored Fighter. There he decided himself that he will find out the true identity of an unknown Armored Fighter once it appears again. The next day in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira assigned the news reporters in their respective designated news stories. After assigned each reporter in their respective news story, Anaira left her office and headed outside the network building to check if there's something happened outside. Using her Armored Meister Chaser, she travelled through several districts of Hirakawa City and there, she noticed a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching in Mayama District. She stopped her Armored Meister Chaser and got off her motor vehicle. As the Chariot Soldiers noticed that Anaira suddenly appeared, they started to attacking her. Anaira, on the other hand, avoided their attacks and transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Upgrade Mode and faced them in a battle. In the Senate, Erika's assistant found out that her master was missing in her office. There she saw that all her paper works were done working, and left a note full of tasks to do for today. In Hirakawa City Hall, Hiroko saw Kyoko approaching in the corridor, and she greeted her. In the city hall gardens, Kyoko asked Hiroko why she called her last night. Hiroko said that she's concerned for her, and she's checking her situation if she's okay. Then Kyoko asked her that she's a stalker, and Hiroko answered that she's not a stalker, but a concerned friend. Because of this, Kyoko thanked Hiroko for concerning to her, and Hiroko thanked her back. Meanwhile, as Anaira defeating the Chariot Soldiers, an unknown Armored Fighter suddenly appeared again and helped her in the battle. As the battle ends, Anaira used her Meister Upgrade Target Burst, while the unknown Armored Fighter its finisher, Platinum Target Burst, to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Anaira thanked the unknown Armored Fighter for helping her in the battle, and it thanked her back. Then she asked the unknown Armored Fighter about its identity. The unknown Armored Fighter introduced herself as Armored Fighter Platinum, and she told her that she's always there to help the Armored Fighters. Because of her curiosity, Anaira asked if she was the Armored Fighter who helped Irie and her fellow Armored Fighters last night. But Armored Fighter Platinum didn't replied to her question and instead, she hugged Anaira tightly, and she told her that she's always there to protect her against the Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, Anaira asked Platinum again if she was the Armored Fighter who helped Irie and her fellow Armored Fighters last night. And Platinum confirmed that she was the Armored Fighter who helped her allies last night. As she bid farewell to Anaira, she told that she will be always on her side to help her in a battle while holding Anaira's hand. She also said that she will appear again to help her and her fellow Armored Fighters in a battle, and left. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mateo found out that Mayor Akazawa was missing for a long time. Triskaide came and there, Mateo asked him where Mayor Akazawa was. He said that he's not been in the headquarters since last night. Because of what he found out, Mateo thought that Mayor Akazawa was in Hirakawa City for a long period of time. He also thought that he made another plan to defeat the Armored Fighters immediately. Returned back in TransHead TV Media Center after her battle and her first encounter with Armored Fighter Platinum, Anaira remembered the time Platinum hugged her. She asked herself why the mysterious Armored Fighter hugged her. She also asked herself if Platinum already knew her in the first place or she already knew her true identity, and then shrugged off. Moments later, Irie came in to the office. She asked her if she already saw an unknown Armored Fighter who helped her and other Armored Fighters last night a while ago, and Anaira said yes. Anaira said that she saw an unknown Armored Fighter a while ago and this time, she helped her to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Irie asked her about the identity of the said Armored Fighter, and Anaira said to her that her name was Armored Fighter Platinum. She doesn't know if that was her codename or not. In Maruyama St., Mayor Akazawa summoned the Chariot Soldiers. Then he ordered them to scatter themselves and observe the situation throughout the city and report immediately if there's an unknown Armored Fighter appears again. And the Chariot Soldiers did so afterwards. In the Senate, Erika was seen by her assistant in her office. She asked her where she was a while ago. Erika said to her assistant that she doesn't need to know where she was a while ago and instead, she asked her if she did all her tasks. Her assistant answered that she already finished all her tasks, and she said that she need to head on to the Plenary Hall for the petition signing of a Senate bill. Because of what she found out, Erika hurriedly left the office and headed on to the Plenary Hall immediately. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, while doing her paper works in the office, Anaira received a message from Kyoko that a large group of Chariot Soldiers were scattered everywhere throughout Hirakawa City. Because of this, she called her fellow Armored Fighters to head back to her office for the emergency meeting immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 59, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 79: Hiding All The Evidences, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 14, and Never Surrender episode 48. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes